Deseo
by Mariasa
Summary: Shinichi ya ha recuperado su cuerpo normal, y la Organizacion fue descubierta, ¿Pero podria volver a su antigua vida?¿Como afectara esto a su "relación" con Ran?
1. Chapter 1 Lágrimas de alcohol

**Ficha Técnica**  
><strong>Titulo: <strong>Deseo

**Autora:** mariasa chan  
><strong>Paring<strong> ShinichixRan

**Categoría:** Lemon, M  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Los personajes de DC no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Gosho :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: "Lágrimas de alcohol"<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>A veces nuestros deseos no son mas que meras ilusiones que por mucho que nos esforcemos no llegaremos a alcanzar"<em>

Escuche el reloj marcar las 12 y sacarme de mis ensoñaciones...

Confuso por mis pensamientos, buscando, indagando, alborote mi cabello, tratando de despejarme y buscar una salida, una vía de escape a todo lo que rondaba en mi desordenada y confusa mente

Me moví algo en el incomodo sillón en el que me encontraba, para alargar mi mano y, lentamente, remover el vaso que se hallaba a uno de mis lados, para luego llevármelo a los labios.

Fruncí mi boca tras tragar, estaba tan poco acostumbrado a este tipo de bebidas que me sabia demasiado amarga, pero eso no evito que volviera a beber, hasta que en el vaso solo quedo un solitario hielo. Empecé a juguetear con él, haciendo que girara una y otra vez dentro del recipiente, mientras miraba un momento a mi alrededor; una estancia completamente a oscuras, y parpadeé al mirar fijamente a la única fuente de luz, un flexo que se encontraba en la mesita de mi lado

Cerré los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza para apoyarla sobre mi mano, sin parar de juguetear con el vaso.

**-Shinichi parece que...te quedaste sin mas opciones-** por fin despegue los labios para dirigirme a mi mismo. Mire lentamente hacia la mesa de donde había cogido el vaso y topar mi mirada con un sobre abierto, de donde asomaban dos billetes. Destino, Nueva York.

Agitando de nuevo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, me levante del sillón para dirigirme al mueble bar, ya abierto desde hacia horas, para servirme otra copa de Whisky. Observaba silencioso como el oscuro líquido resbalaba por la botella hasta caer en mi vaso y, casi mecánicamente, volví a llevármelo a la boca casi sin respirar

Jadeé después del trago, tratando de que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad  
><em><br>¿Por qué estaba así? ¿No era esto lo que siempre había soñado? ¿No era esto lo que deseaba?_ Antes y desde que la pesadilla de Conan acabo, no había estado pensando en otra cosa, _¿entonces?_

Suspire, volviendo a tomar la botella. Definitivamente, esta iba ser una larga noche


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Completamente seguro?

**Capítulo II: "¿Completamente seguro?"**

* * *

><p>"<em>Por mucho que guardes algo dentro de tu corazón, nunca estará lo suficientemente resguardado y terminara saliendo al exterior... Quizás de la peor forma posible"<em>

...

11:00 de la mañana, Tokio. Un joven moreno camina, decidido por las calles. Es tal su nerviosismo, que ni se percata ni hace caso a las personas que parecen reconocerlo, y le señalan y saludan por la calle. Heiji Hattori tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para estar atento a cualquier cosa externa a ella.

Sus pasos le guiaron hasta una enorme mansión, cruzando la verja de entrada sin dificultad alguna. Notando sus brazos cansados, extendió uno de estos, aun con el persistente nerviosismo latiéndole por dentro.

Golpeó la puerta, repetidamente, hasta que notó unos pasos en el interior. El portón se entreabrió, asomando por el una pequeña cabeza de pelo negro alborotado.

**-Kudo-** Saludo el detective de Osaka, sin demasiada alegría**- No tienes buena cara.**Realmente, era horrorosa. Aparte del pelo despeinado, su amigo presentaba unas profundas ojeras, y una palidez poco habitual. Entro sin que Shinichi dijera nada, y se dirigió al salón.

Al entrar, descubrió el rincón solitario, donde seguro Shinichi había pasado toda la noche en vela. Agarro el vaso vació que había sobre la mesilla más próxima al sillón, y echo un vistazo a la botella vacía que había justo al lado.

**-Kudo, esto es...**

**-Hattori, lo que menos necesito en este momento es que vengas a reprocharme algo- **Corto el joven propietario de la mansión, agarrando su cabeza, seguramente presa de una fuerte resaca.

**-No voy a que hayas reventado el mueble bar tu solito-** Ironizo Heiji, dejando de nuevo el vaso sobre la mesa y sentándose en el brazo del sillón**- Es sobre todo-** Lo miro fijamente a los ojos**- ¿Estas seguro de la decisión que tomaste Kudo?**

**-No es que este seguro o no, es simplemente que no tengo otra opción-** Su voz parecía derrotada, rendida, procedente de un lugar muy lejano**- El FBI no me dio mas opciones Heiji, y lo sabes... Ya esta-**Finalizó, amargamente.

**-Lo sé-** Confirmo, también derrotado. Aunque no lo exteriorizara como le gustaría, sufría al ver a su amigo así**- Pero aparte de la decisión que tomaron ellos, sobre la que tomaste tú...**

Shinichi, aun con la cabeza agarrada, negó en silencio. Hattori sabia que aquello le dolía, pero no podía dejarlo así, sin más...**- Pero, Kudo...**

**-¡Hattori, dije que ya esta!- **Grito Shincihi, quitando la mano de su cabeza y enfrentándose con su amigo. Su pálido rostro se había encendido por la rabia, haciendo que recuperar algo de su color habitual.

**-Entonces, sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora ¿no?-**preguntó el moreno, con mirada inquisitiva y preocupada.

**-Maldita sea, sabes que si...- **Shinichi miro hacia abajo derrotado**- Sé lo que tengo que hacer...**

Heiji lo miro por unos instantes, y luego se acerco a él, para apoyar la mano en su hombro...

**-Kudo, sabes que...**

**-Te he dicho que ya sé lo que tengo que hacer-**repuso el detective. Sus ojos estaban tapados por el flequillo, pero el detective de Osaka supo intuir la tristeza en los ojos de su amigo...

**-Kudo...**

**-Me voy a la cama-** susurro débilmente Shinichi, caminando hacia las escaleras- Puedes quedarte o largarte, como prefieras**- Espetó, sin pizca de tacto**.

Heiji suspiro, no tenia derecho ni fuerzas para detenerlo. Sabía que aquello le dolía mas que nada en este mundo. Ni él mismo sabría si tendría el valor de afrontarlo igual si le ocurriera...

**-Ojala...que todo esto acabe bien-** susurró, agachando la cabeza, y tapando su semblante con la gorra.

* * *

><p>Y aqui dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste (;<p>

Gracias a la gente que lo ha leído, lo ha marcado como favorito y ha escrito Reviews... ¡Muchas muchas gracias! *w*

**Lady Paper:** ¡Muchas gracias! Realmente, tu mensaje fue algo mas que el típico "conti, please", asi que tranquila ;) La idea general es dejarles impactados con la historia, aunque aun tengo que ver como hacer algunas cosas sin que se salgan mucho de los personajes (Ya de por si Shinichi borracho ya es un poco OC) Y sobre lo del tipo de escritura... ¡Gracias! Trato de cuidarla lo mas posible, para mayor disfrute de quienes me leen. Espero que sigas leyendo, un saludo! ;)


End file.
